


First Time

by pensul



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kinda, shitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensul/pseuds/pensul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is completely clueless when it comes to sex. Asami gets frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Hands frantically running through hair, tugging at clothes. It was not the first time Korra and Asami found themselves breathless in each other's arms, but they both felt that this particular night was the beginning of something more.

It had been one month since Korra and Asami walked hand-in-hand into the Spirit World, and they were finally ready to give themselves to each other.

After a bit of stumbling, the two of them finally found themselves in Asami's bedroom. One thing led to another and eventually their (mostly) bare bodies were tangled on top of the bed, lying across unceremoniously discarded pieces of clothing. Korra had freed herself of her pants and boots, leaving her upper body covered with her shirt and arm sleeves, while Asami was left almost naked. Only the sheer material of her panties and stockings shielded her from Korra's gaze.

Korra licked her lips before hooking her fingers around the waistband of Asami's panties. Although she had nearly ripped off the other garments with little thought, she took her time with removing the silk panties, slowly revealing Asami's center, which was already dripping with arousal. She slipped them completely off of her legs, leaving the stockings unmoved. Korra ran her hands up the long legs, savoring the warmth of Asami's skin emanating through the thin material.

She inched her face closer towards the now-exposed sex. She craned her head up and down, side to side, her gaze never once leaving the wet folds. She took in the sight of it from every possible angle, tracing the lines of her-

"What are you doing?"

Korra paused, looking up to meet Asami's confused stare. "Uh... Just looking at it."

Asami let out a breathy chuckle. "You're not a doctor, so don't look at me like you're performing an examination."

Korra nodded. "Got it."

She returned her gaze to Asami's glistening center. Her fingers gripped the nylon-clad thighs more deliberately, blunt nails scratching against the material as she slowly spread Asami's legs wider. Korra lowered her face once again, staring intently at her lover's slit with unwavering attention.

"Korra," Asami called out, her frustration beginning to show in her voice as well as her furrowed brow. "Are you gonna go for it, or do you want to spend the whole night having a staring contest with my coochie?"

"Okay, sorry. I'll get on with it." Korra moved back to sit on her haunches. She slid one of her hands down to meet the edge of a stocking, fingertips meeting smooth, sensitive skin. As she slowly inched her hand towards its destination, she retracted most of her fingers, leaving only her index finger to explore the awaiting folds. She prodded at the soft mound, occasionally glancing at Asami's face to gauge her reactions.

"Oh my spirits, _Korra_. You're just poking at it like it's roadkill." Asami pressed a palm against her forehead before covering her face with both hands, letting out a long, muffled groan. "Should I just give you a fucking stick so you can poke me down there with it all night?!"

Korra sighed. "I'm sorry, Asami. I... I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Clearly." Without any further delay, Asami shot up and flipped their positions, pushing Korra down onto the bed.

"Asami?! What are you-"

Asami cut her off with a deep, searing kiss. "Quiet," she cooed as she lifted up the hem of Korra's shirt, kissing skin as soon as it's exposed. She grinned at the appreciative sounds she was already earning from Korra.

"Just relax," Asami said as she started to slide Korra's panties off. "I'm going to show you how it's done."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something to help me with the writer's block. Is this even shitfic-y enough to be considered a shitfic? Idk.
> 
> Will edit this later maybe.


End file.
